


Just what I need

by HannahHavoc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon deaths, Post Hale Fire, Song fic, after season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahHavoc/pseuds/HannahHavoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have been listening to Sia's new album on repeat pretty much non-stop, and 'Fair Game' screams Sterek to me, so thus was born this fluff, angst thing.  Written for debbieSOdashing after sending each other Sterek for months.  Also this is not beta'd so any mistakes are all mine!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just what I need

**Author's Note:**

> I have been listening to Sia's new album on repeat pretty much non-stop, and 'Fair Game' screams Sterek to me, so thus was born this fluff, angst thing. Written for debbieSOdashing after sending each other Sterek for months. Also this is not beta'd so any mistakes are all mine!

“Scott, I’m never going to finish this paper.” Stiles could see the glowing screen of his laptop from where he was laying on the floor of his room. He was alone in the house, the others having finished their term papers and gone to the bar to celebrate graduating.  
“Stiles, you are almost done. Soon you can join the rest of the world who does nothing with their hard funded education, but dude, get it done. Allison will be pissed if I wake her up at 4 am listening to you read me a 10 page paper.” Stile laughed as from the background he heard, “He’s right!” Scott had gotten lucky; He had Deaton, a job, a career to go to when he finished his vet tech classes. All Stile had was getting drunk and going to the Karaoke bars, which he had been reminded was not a career.  
And right on schedule, after a few Adderall and a couple tequila and Red Bulls, Scott was on the phone at 4 am listening to Stiles slur his 10 page paper. 

 

Beacon Hills was finally calming down. After Derek left with Chris Argent, the town had quieted down. The Sherriff’s department was in on the supernatural, what was left of them after the Dead pool, and Scott had really stepped up as Alpha. Isaac had returned, acting as Beta for the pack, Kira, Allison, and Lydia had weapons practice every Friday night, during which Lydia found out her strong suit was actually more hands on. She could read people and knew exactly what angle with how much force it would take to send them flying or to break their arm without a hair out of place. She occasionally joined pack training to keep them all on their toes.  
Stiles and Lydia had gotten a lot closer. It was one of those relationships where if not for all of the weird in Beacon Hills, people would look, but with as much time as they both spent in Eichen House, people thought they were better off together. They had tried dating for a while, and it was great for a while. After about a year they decided they were better as friends, and actually lived together. Some said they were even closer than Stiles was to Scott. Well almost.

 

Stiles had always liked researching. After Allison gave up the Bestiary to Stile and Lydia to run, Scott decided that he wanted Stiles as his emissary, Deaton had been the emissary to the Hale pack, and with Derek gone and the rest of the Hales gone he was glad to have someone else to teach. He had the spark that had saved them many times before. It was easy to learn under Deaton, picking up and reading everything, and his Degree in Mythology made the research even easier. 

The night Stiles got his email saying they had accepted his request to graduate, they all went out. If by “they all went out” you mean they had a pack party and Derek’s old loft that they used as home base. Until they got bored. “Let's go out! I bet they got new music down at Pour Judgment”  
Apparently only Isaac and Lydia thought this was a good idea, which was why only the three of them made their way downtown. After pulling a table and getting all of their names on the list, Karaoke was popular in Beacon Hills, with nobody getting murdered anymore there wasn’t much else in the way of fun, The looked around, trying to scope out their competition. Lydia pointed out the few stragglers who were trying to watch the muted football games above the bar. Stile scoffed but was drawn to one oddly familiar leather jacket, “I’m gonna get another round. Get Isaac drunk before he attempts Bare-naked Ladies” He wound his way through the meager gathering, getting a few nods of recognition from the regulars.  
“Derek?” Stiles froze the moment he met the green eyes behind the glasses, “when…?” “About an hour ago. Malia and her mom are living in phoenix. She found her family; I figured it was time to come home to what remained of mine. Don’t tell Isaac just yet. If he hasn’t picked up on the fact that I’m here, it will be easier. Don’t worry, I’ll call him tomorrow. Scott too,” He paused smiling gently, “It’s good to see you Stiles.” He placed a hand on Stiles shoulder, looked over at the pack table and with a nod to the bartender, he left.  
After 5 years, the last of the Hale pack returned to Beacon Hills and all Stiles could focus on was his stomach in his throat.  
Returning to the table, without drinks, Isaac looked up at him, head slightly tilted, “You nervous about tonight? Your heart rate is a mile a minute.” Stiles sat down, shaking off the slight shock. “No, it just hit me that I’m finally done. And I am going to be super hung over. I’m gonna head home.” You would have thought someone had said werewolf to a complete stranger. “You are leaving? It’s midnight; you haven’t even sung one song yet!” Lydia piped up.  
“I’m good, but I will kick both of your asses next time!” Stiles shouted, edging through the crowd. He saw the Camaro at a stop light a few blocks away. He was surprised he hadn’t noticed it when they arrived. He had had some dreams about that car. Well, not about the car, but definitely about things taking place in that car. “Oh Shit. He totally knew back then didn’t he,” Stiles mutters to no one in particular. He hears Derek turn out of town towards the Hale House, “Shit he probably heard that too. Fuck.” Stiles let himself into the apartment and proceeded to pass out.

The next morning, Stiles let himself into the loft, and was greeted by fresh coffee. And Isaac and Scott. And Derek. “Hey?” Stiles glanced at Scott while pouring sugar into his coffee, “He called this morning, said he had come back into town, we only got here about 15 minute ago ourselves.”  
Derek pulled his eyes away from the windows, “You guys certainly took care of this place.” Stiles avoided his gaze, not wanting to lose all brain function, “Well we didn’t know when you’d be back, and the renters below help fund the research that we do, helping other strays.” “When?” Stiles met his eyes then, “Yea, it is still your home, your pack. Unless... Sorry, that’s none of my business” And rather than put his foot back in his mouth, Stiles occupied it with his scalding coffee. Yeah, he’d regret that for the next couple of days.  
Derek just stared at him. “I helped Malia because she is family, but after what happened with Peter… I couldn’t stay with them. I did drive around, spent some time on the east coast with some of mine and Laura’s old friends but never long enough to be in a pack.” He looked up at Scott and Isaac, “I’d like to stay here a while if that’s ok.”  
Isaac looked like he was going to cry, “You’re the closest thing I have to family. You can stay with me.” Scott smiled his crooked smile, “You can always stay here. Upstairs has been basically untouched since you left, and we could use another strong pack mate.” Derek nodded glancing at Stiles before walking off with Isaac catching up and cleaning up the upstairs bedroom.  
Stiles went home and jerked off in the shower that night. Reason #53 why he liked living with people who weren’t werewolves.

The weeks went by in a kind of ease. Yes there was an incident with a hag, but that had been resolved quickly once Stiles found the correct translation of 14th century Czechoslovakian. Derek was easier to be around, not just Stiles but everyone. He smiled easier and surprised Stiles once with an actual laugh. He was totally different, and yet exactly the same. The sadness was there still, but not all consuming. Time had eased many wounds and much guilt. Isaac mentioned Erica and Derek didn’t flinch; he could see past their deaths and could remember the happy days they all had together. Derek began talking to Isaac about growing up with Laura and Cora, about Talia with Scott, how the Alpha she had been and the shadow that had been cast over him. He read the bestiary, nudging his glasses further up on his nose when he read something he found particularly interesting. It was like falling in love with someone new. 

But Stiles knew. He had been the annoying kid in High school who was a package deal with the newest pack member, the spaz with the big mouth which got him in trouble more than it got him out of it. Derek had involuntarily taken him in, and owed him nothing, they were definitely even after the Kanima. Sure Derek would look up and meet his eyes, a question there, but Stiles would shake it off.  
The night of the 15 year anniversary of the fire was a rough night. Nobody wanted to go to the loft. They weren’t sure which Derek they would find there, but figured it better to leave him to his grief. Everyone except Stiles. Every year on the anniversary of his mother’s death, he and the sheriff would go to the deli, and get lunch and go out to the grave site. Stiles would talk about school and Lydia, his dad would talk about work, and how proud he was of their son; Stiles didn’t know what he’d do when the day came he would be sharing his lunch with two. Even if Derek kicked him out, Stiles wanted him to know that he wasn’t alone.  
He knocked on the door. After no response he let himself in, walking upstairs to see Derek sitting on his bed, with a picture in his hands, “The only picture that I have from before the fire,” his voice full of sadness, but never breaking, “It was at school, part of a project on our family trees.” Stiles just stood in the doorway, but could see the 6 laughing faces in the photo. Derek must have been about 6. “If you don’t want to talk about it…” Derek looked up at him, “No, it’s better with someone. For years I had Laura or Cora, but now? Thanks for checking up on me today. I know you probably have better things to do than sit here and have a pity party—“  
“Why would I pity you? When my mom—I understand what it’s like losing a big part of your family. I figured you wouldn’t want to be alone either.” Stiles sat next to Derek on the bed; the comfortable silence filling the air. It wasn’t until Stiles got a text from Lydia, that they realized how much time had passed.

“You should go. I don’t want Lydia to worry,” Derek spoke into the empty room. Stiles pushed his phone back into his pocket, “It’s ok, it was a plant thing. Wait, Lydia and I are not together.” Derek didn’t move, “I just figured, since Malia was gone and Jackson—“ “We tried it for a while, but we were just too much alike. It was over years before it really ever even began.” Derek looked up, “oh. Well I don’t want whoever it is to worry.” Stiles was lost, “Whoever who is? What are you talking about?” “Whoever you are dating. I figured it’s getting late, if you needed to get back.”  
Wait, what? “I’m not seeing anyone. I mean Danny and I messed around for a bit after the twins left, and I dated on and off at college, but it was never right. That thrill you get, the push and pull, I never was challenged, I guess. And now I have the pack.” And now you are back. “There are things that I will never be able to explain, like why I have 4 gashes on my side. Rogue Omega senior year; he was pretty sick so he was easier to handle, but they can still be pretty sneaky in the dark. Hey,” Stiles nudged Derek with his shoulder, “That’s not your fault either. We all have a history, some you can see easier than others.” Stiles stood up, “I’ll see you tomorrow, yea? Can’t wait to see Lydia kick your ass.”

 

She did. Did she fight dirty? Well, no one said she couldn’t use plant magic to slow him down. “It’ll wear off in a few hours, geez Sourwolf,” Stiles laughed from the head of the group where he was walking arm in arm with Lydia. She climbed into the Jeep, since they had only taken the one car, “I wonder how long he’ll stay.” Stiles rolled his eyes, “Beats me. You know nobody gets into that head of his.” Stiles was counting on him never leaving. He hadn’t even realized that Derek could take off again at a moment’s notice. They had gotten home before Stiles really started to think about it. Everything was back to the way it was; there was an easy balance between everyone. Derek and Allison made jokes! How could he just walk away from that, from everyone again?  
He was on the verge of a panic attack when there was a knock on his window. He opened it, expecting to find Scott, but saw Derek sitting in the tree, “Just checking on you. You started freaking out after practice and I wanted to make sure whatever you guys dosed me with was actually gonna wear off.” He smiled, which still blew Stiles away. Even in the grips of an attack Derek could pull him out. He’d need to plan for whenever he did leave. “Ok, well now that you’re ok, I’m gonna head out.” Stiles looked up, barely keeping it together, “Head out where?” good job Stiles the picture of innocence. Derek smiled, “Home. Still recouping, but made it up the tree just fine.” He grinned and dropped the two stories to the ground.

It was getting harder. Derek with his nerd glasses and bunny teeth, smiling for everyone to see. Stiles started spending less and less time at the loft, instead putting in magic hours at the clinic, while Deaton visited his sister. He had to limit his time with Derek, keeping his heart rate flat whenever he was around, not breathing too fast. Stiles deserved better. Falling for someone who has no interest, whom you’ve known for years, has become your new family. Stiles couldn’t take that from Derek. Couldn’t embarrass himself in front of everyone; put Derek in such a hard situation. 

 

Derek was actually the one who suggested it, “I know you guys like to go there and compete, since it’s not always an even playing ground.” Derek Hale suggested Karaoke. At least Stiles could show off a little, something he could beat Derek at.  
Wait. What if Derek was really good? What if he beat him at this too? “Stiles you’re up.” Stiles finished his drink, and made his way up to the stage. The music kicked in and he was in the zone.  
“…You terrify me, cause you’re a man you’re not a boy. You’ve got some power, and I can’t treat you like a toy…” He made eye contact with Derek, know every word was true, “Don’t leave me, stay here and frighten me, don’t leave me, come now enlighten me.” Stiles took a deep breath. He was in the zone. Everything that he had wanted to say was here, was lifting him up and grounding him at the same time, “…You terrify me, we’ve still not kissed and yet I’ve cried…” It took everything in him not to cry then. He had been obsessed with Lydia since the 3rd grade, infatuated with Danny who helped him realize he was Bi, but this was totally different, at every second it threatened to crush him,”… you saw those teeth marks, they weren’t all yours you had been thrust, Into a history, that had not worked for me…”  
Stiles looked away, “Watch me squirm baby, but you are just what I need…” He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t look at Derek. He was going to know. His heart rate was all over the place, his hormones were through the roof, and he wanted to look at the others to make sure he wasn’t loosing it, but couldn’t bring himself to do it, “… And I’ve never played a fair game; I’ve always had the upper hand.”  
The second he finished he was off the stage. He couldn’t face Derek after that, he needed a drink. He made his way to the bar, where there was a drink waiting. Deb, his favorite waitress always knew to have one ready, but this came with a nod of her head, letting him around the bar to stand in the back room for a minute while he got it together. He glanced at the table, but Derek was gone. Stiles Shut the door behind him and sat in the dark.

 

Lydia had been next with “Here I Go Again,” something to pick everybody back up after a ballad like that. Stiles slipped out to his car while everyone was ‘driving down the only road they’d ever known.’ He turned the corner to see Derek sitting against the front of the Jeep.  
“Hey.” Stiles took a deep breath, “You don’t have to say anything, I hadn’t realized how that sounded. It’s such a great song.” He fidgeted with his keys, trying to find the right one. “I wanted to make sure I saw you before you left, you seemed like you were in kind of a hurry to get out of there.” Stiles lowered his hands, “Just adrenaline, I guess, and the hot stage lights.”  
Derek stood up from his spot against the jeep, “Yea, Lights.” He walked up right in front of Stiles. If he hadn’t been standing right there he would not have believed that Derek Hale was going to kiss him. It was perfect, Derek’s hands sliding around his waist pulling him in, his smooth lips drawing all of the tension out of Stiles’ body. Stiles looped his arms to keep him close, and to keep from toppling over. He broke away, looking at Derek. He didn’t know what to say, if there was anything to say. Derek beat him to it, “You are never easy to read. You were the one who helped, you know. After my family… I never had anyone on my side. Yes, I had the pack, but that is different. ; Someone who looked out for me, who challenged me, who didn’t just let me do what I wanted because I was an alpha. That was always you. Scott is lucky to have you as his emissary, someone he trusts that much, who trusts him in return.”  
Stiles was the one who dove back in the second time. He smiled into the kiss as Derek ran his tongue along the seam, asking rather than just taking. With Derek it was easy. Derek spun him gently, nudging him back against the jeep, a leg coming up between Stiles’ arms moving to hold him pinned to the jeep. Stiles hadn’t noticed until he tried to move when he came up for air. “Can we go back to the Loft?” Derek growled softly, picking Stiles up and setting him in the passenger seat. Derek took his keys before he got lectured on driving carefully in ‘his baby.’

 

There is no way any “driving carefully” happened, because they reached Derek’s building in record time. Stiles isn’t even sure about how they got up to the loft. All he could focus on was Derek’s hands holding up with almost no effort, He ran his arms down the alpha’s arms, knowing the power and control that it took. The sudden pressure of the door at his back. Stiles ran his arms down Derek’s back sliding his hands to Derek’s belt, suddenly pulling back, “Wait, Please tell me you are not just humoring me, that you’re not drunk.” Derek just looked at him, “Stiles, I can’t get drunk.” Stiles shrugged as he reached out to Derek’s belt buckle. He popped the button on Derek’s suddenly too tight jeans, “Can we go upstairs? If you don’t want me in your room, that’s fi—whoa” He forgot what he was saying as Derek hooked his hands under Stiles’ ass lifting him and guiding his legs around his waist.  
Derek somehow managed way more focus getting them up the spiral staircase while his mouth never left Stiles’. Dropping him on the bed, He moved around towards the dresser. “Derek, Scott is my best friends. I’ve had the werewolf sex talk long ago, you don’t need a condom.” Derek blushed holding up a tube of lube, “Wow Stiles, I wasn’t even thinking that far ahead, but good to know. Also, don’t talk about Scott and sex.” Stiles pulled off his shirt and threw it to the ground, “I can shut up.” Derek strode over to the bed, chuckling, “I don’t think so, but I know ways to make you” He cupped Stiles through his jeans, and was rewarded by the dirtiest moan he’d ever heard, “Maybe shutting up completely won’t be necessary.”  
Derek covered Stiles’ mouth, swallowing his moans and he unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them and his boxers down, freeing his cock. Stiles whimpered as Derek stroked him slow, stripping him slowly, building his orgasm. Stiles knew he wouldn’t last long, and as Derek bit his lip, he came. “Not fair, you still have so many clothes on.” Derek licked Stiles clean, preening; he nuzzled the dark curls at the base of Stiles cock, fingers reaching for the bottle of lube momentarily forgotten on the bed.  
“Holy shit, your fingers are huge, “Stiles gasped as Derek pushed a finger past the tight ring of muscle. He ran his hand over Derek’s cheek, “Do not stop, it just feels really good. And knowing it’s actually you…” Derek leaned up kissing Stiles softly, and pushed a second finger in, continuing to work Stiles open. The younger man’s dick twitching, ready to go another round, “Der- Derek, fuck me please.” His amber eyes me the emerald ones above him, which were now full of concern, “You don’t know how long I have waited for this to happen, please.” Derek stared at him, continuing to work his fingers, watching Stiles fighting his moans to try to keep eye contact. Derek reached up and grabbed a pillow, placing it under Stiles’ hips, his hand grazing over the scars on Stiles’ side, “I don’t want to rush this, I—I don’t want to hurt you.” He sat back on his heels, keeping eye contact, his eyebrows pulling together.  
Stiles sat up, with some degree of difficulty, swinging his leg over to sit in Derek’s lap. “You are not going to hurt me. It is just you and me here, nobody else. I trust you.” He kissed the dip between Derek’s furled eyebrows, his nose, his lips, “I want to be here with you. I want someone who challenges me, who doesn’t blow me off as the annoying kid, you do that. You see me. And I see you, you were so strong for so long, after what Kate did, the fire, how she turned you back just so she could continue to manipulate you? That’s not love.” Derek tilted stiles head back so he could look him square in the face, “Stiles, are you saying you love me?” Stiles kept his gaze, “I don’t know. But I know you deserve better than that.”  
Derek kissed him, his hands on Stiles hips, grinding him down against his own lap. Stiles flushed, hands going to the bottom hem of Derek’s shirt, pulling it up and over, instantly missing Derek’s hand on his hip as he pulled the shirt over his head and off his arms. “Please. Derek, please. I need you right now.” Derek stood up, turning and dropping Stiles to the bed, undoing his zipper and pulling off his own jeans, Stiles staring raptly, “Of course you don’t wear underwear.” Derek dropped a knee beside Stiles, “Are you complaining that I was already wearing fewer clothes?” Derek slid his fingers back into Stiles before he could get out a response. Derek kissed each scar, pulling Stiles’ leg up over his hip. He lined himself up, looking to Stiles, and got a “God yes, fuck me.”  
Derek slid in, filling Stiles with a hiss. He was hot, tight and perfect. After what felt like forever, Derek rolled his hips gently, and Stiles dug his heels into his hips, “God yes. I need to you pick it up.” Derek snapped his hips with a wicked smile; he leaned forward and nuzzled Stiles neck, dragging remarkably human teeth over his Collarbone, dragging a gasping moan out of Stiles. Derek wrapped a hand around Stiles, using the come he was already leaking as lube, drawing him closer and closer to the edge. He sped up his pace, matching every stroke, reducing Stiles to muttering nonsense, trying even still to talk. With a groan Stiles came a second time, the smell overwhelming who with 2 snaps came within Stiles.  
Trying not to squash Stiles completely, he lay off to the side, not yet pulling out. Stiles turned his head, “Knotting isn’t a real thing right?” Derek laughed kidding Stiles’ temple, “I thought you’d had the sex talk.” Stiles blushed, “I just wanted to make sure Scott wasn’t screwing around.” “I thought we weren’t going to mention him, “Derek growled, pulling the sheet up and over their sweaty bodies. He’d regret it later when they were glued to the sheets and each other, but right now there was nowhere else he wanted to be but wrapped around a sleeping Stiles.

 

“OH MY GOD YOU GUYS! WE HAVE TO WORK DOWN HERE!!” The blinding light was just as unfriendly as the screaming from who they realized was Scott downstairs. Stiles rolled over towards Derek who was laying there, his emerald eyes, glinting with laughter, “I’m going to go take a shower. Go deal with that.” Derek kissed him, “Still smelling like what happened last night? Are you sure you want to scar Scott that much?” Stiles nudged his shoulder, stood walking to the bathroom, “As long as you don’t say his name again. Hurry up and join me.” He shut the door with a smile.

Epilogue (6months later):

They had two tables pushed together at Pour Judgment, everyone coming out to Derek’s debut, “Babe, if you are going to continue to hang out with us, you need to show us what you’re made of.” With a kiss and a smack on his ass, Stiles forced Derek up towards the stage, everybody screaming and cheering.  
“Apparently this is a tradition amongst my friends, so tonight I’ll be singing ‘Werewolves of London.’” Everybody screamed and cheered even louder, but you could still hear Stiles, “Seriously? You’re too easy!”

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently Pour Judgment is a real place in Newport, Rhode Island.
> 
> Hiatus has not been kind. ConCrit always welcome, since this is my first posting on AO3.


End file.
